Not quite but close enough
by tweety8042
Summary: This is a very weird foursome between harry,severus,remus,and sirius. Harry and sev are in love but neither want to be seme so they ask remus and sirius for help.


**A.N- This is my first harry potter fanfic so sorry if it sucks and my first fanfic with a slight lemon in it so give me a break. Hope you enjoy sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

Not quite but close enough.

So our plan wasn't that good but it worked and it still does. Actually life is better. Now that those two are here. You might be confused so let me explain. My name is Harry Potter yes the boy who lived. I fell in love with one of my professors and we got together after I graduated. His name is Severus Snape. The only problem in our relationship was we both were tired of being in control and that messed with our sex life. So we didn't do 'it' till recently. Severus came up with a plan one night that if one of us couldn't be seme get someone to do it for us. I called the two people I know wouldn't pass up and opportunity like this. My Godfather Sirius Black and his partner Remus Lupin one of my former professors. They fought constantly over who was seme so now when they could both be it I knew they couldn't say no. And sure enough before I even finished explaining the situation they hung up and came over. They almost broke the door and ran around the house till they found me and Severus in the kitchen and then dragged us to the bedroom.

I yelped when Remus plopped me on the bed but soon relaxed when he started kissing me. I had a crush on him when he taught during third year but I was so in love with Severus at the time I never said anything about it. But now to be able to do something about it was like heaven. I assumed Severus felt the same about Sirius when I heard the moan he let out beside me. Remus broke the kiss and started working on getting our clothes off with a few kisses in between. When we were both bare he got back on top of me and I moaned very loudly I might add at the skin to skin contact. I pulled Remus into a quick kiss before he went and started on my neck. I turned my head to give him more room and to look at Severus whose moans had gotten much louder and more frequent. What I saw was so hot. Sirius was giving Severus a blow job and by the look of it a very good one. I yelped again when I felt a tongue go across my nipple. I look down at Remus and saw him grinning and then starts sucking. I arch of the bed and I heard Severus groan I look over at him and met his eyes. They were clouded in lust and mine were probably close. I smiled at him and then turned to Remus just in time to see him suck on the tip of my cock. I moaned and tossed my head back. I felt someone grab my hand and looked to see Sirius holding it and licking Severus cock. Severus moaning loudly. Sirius takes Severus back in his mouth and makes a hard suck and Severus arches a bit. If you didn't look close and know him like I did you wouldn't have noticed. I moaned and made a perfect arch that the other three all groaned at when Remus swallowed my cock so it was against the back of his throat. I moaned louder thanks to the vibrations made my Remus's groan and I came seeing white and with an intense wave of pleasure. When I could see again and breath I heard Severus moan and look over just in time to see him come. He was so hot.

While Severus was coming down from his high Remus and Sirius talked quietly. When Severus was breathing normal they looked at us and smiled. Remus got off the bed and picked up Sirius's pant and dug in the pocket for something. He pulled out two tubes with clear liquid. Severus groaned and I made a confused look at him. He mumbled something about it being cold and it might hurt. I just shrugged and was rewarded with a hot kiss from a smiling Sirius. Sirius broke the kiss when Remus got back on the bed. They switched places so Sirius was in front of me and Remus in front of Severus. Sirius grabbed one of the tubes and put some on his fingers. I stared wide eyed like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. And it kinda was I wondered what those fingers would fell like inside me and I squirmed anxiously. Sirius smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips before moving his hand the my entrance.

His fingered circled my hole before his pushed in a little. I squirmed a little and then pushed down on his finger and moaned. Sirius went ahead and added another finger and I moaned louder. Some might call me a whore but I felt really good at this moment I'd let almost anyone fuck me. I repeat almost Voldemort is still a NO!(1) Sirius's fingers brushed something and I saw white and tossed my head back releasing a very loud moan. Sirius smiled and pulled his fingers out and thrust them in again hitting that spot again. I squirmed at the feeling. Sirius started stroking my cock that I hadn't noticed was hard again. I turned to Severus after hearing a slight yelp to see Remus stretching Severus and sucking his cock. Lucky. Then Sirius hits that spot again and my vision switches to him. He's smiling innocently and I laugh. Severus and Remus look over confused. We just smile and continue to laugh. Till Sirius thrust in another finger. I moan squirm but this time out of annoyance. I think Sirius picked up on that cause nodded to Remus and took his fingers out. I whimpered and he just smiled and kissed me again.

"Okay Severus get in front of Harry." Remus said removing his fingers. Severus did so confused and I just shrugged he needed to learn to go with the flow. "Okay now Harry scoot up we need more room." I scooted as far as I could and Severus moved up to me followed my Remus and Sirius. Remus looked at Sirius who nodded. "Okay Severus line your cock up to Harry's entrance." Remus said kissing his shoulder. He did so and I groaned. Severus smirked and I glared at him. His smirk left when he felt Remus line up to him. It was my turn to smirk now. I couldn't even blink before Severus was all the way inside me and all four of us were moaning. Remus and Sirius's plan was genius. Sev in me, Remus in Sev, Sirius is Remus. Everyone wins. Even if Sev has to be seme he also gets to be uke, so he's happy.

Every time Severus pulled out and thrusted back in he hit that spot that caused so much pleasure. It didn't take me long to come and by the time everyone else did I had came three more times. I'm surprised I was still conscious. But I loved ever second of it and I assumed everyone else did by their moans and grunts. We laid in a sweaty pile till everyone could breath again and moved. I curled up to Severus and smiled. Remus and Sirius snuggled up to my other side and pulled the cover over us. We all drifted to sleep after awhile.

I was first to wake in the morning and went downstairs to make breakfast. I made eggs sunny side up which were everyone's favorite, bacon, and muffins. When I finished cooking and had set the table. The others came down in their boxers and each gave me a kiss and thanked me for breakfast before sitting down and eating. When they were done Severus offered to clean the dishes but I insisted he go talk with the other two. After much persuasion he left the room and I cleared the table. When everything was clean and put away I walked into the living room to find the three of them kissing on the floor. I laughed and they looked at me smiling. I shook my head. An owl flew through he window next to me and landed on my shoulder. I petted the owl and went to the kitchen to get it a treat. I gave it the treat and took the letter. The owl didn't fly off so I guess it wanted a response. The letter had my name on it. I opened it and it said "_Harry-_

_I was hoping you and Severus could attend the twins birthday(2) party this Saturday. It would mean the world to them to see uncle Harry again. You __haven't been over in a while and they miss you. The party is at two at our house hope to see you then_

_Ron and Hermoine."_

I smile at the note and grab a piece of paper and pen from the desk beside me and write back "_Guys we'll be there and so will Remus and Sirius. They are visiting at the moment so they know and wouldn't miss it for the world. Say hi to the twins for me and see you then." _ I rolled the paper up and gave it to the owl. It took it and flew off. "The twins are having a birthday party Saturday and we are all going. Yes Severus that includes you." I say glaring at Severus. Severus lets his head hang and I smile. It's to cute. I smile and walk over to him. I lift his head up and give him a quick kiss. He smiles and I walk away. "Hey were are you going?" They all yell getting up to follow me. I guess this means I control them. Hm it's kinda nice. "To change and then to get the twins a gift. I would forget if I didn't go now." They all nod and I glare. Meanies. They smile and we walk into the bedroom. I grab my wand and go to the closet to get clean clothes. I pick a pair of dark jeans a black shirt and my black cloak and head to the fireplace. The guys are speechless. I guess they like the outfit. "He always has looked good in black." Severus says smiling. The other two can only nod and watch as a floo.

Saturday comes fast and the four of us go to the twins party and announce our new relationship. Everyone cheers and we celebrate two things that day. When we get home we are all tired but some how manage to get in a round of sex before falling asleep with smiles on all our faces.

**A.N- Hope you enjoyed this and again sorry if it sucked. **

**1- I have nothing against pairing Harry with Voldemort if written well it can be a nice pairing.**

**2-Ron and Hermonie had the twins the summer after 6th year so they were turning one in this story.**


End file.
